thamesgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassins creed revelotion
The game follows the series' standard open world gameplay in the Ezio and Altaïr Sequences, where the game's main story takes place. New gameplay additions include an item called the "hookblade", which can be used to zipline across the city or grab enemies to yank them in for a combo attack. The hookblade reportedly speeds up navigation by around 30 percent.6 Along with the hookblade, Ezio also has around 150 different bomb variations at his disposal, which are to be crafted.7 The game features new "Desmond Sequences", "Dali-esque" first-person platforming missions in a radical departure for the series.8 Also added and expanded are seizing districts of the city from the Templars. While capturing a district is very similar to Brotherhood, the Templars will attempt to recapture districts, which Ezio must defend using a "tower defense" minigame, where he controls a group of Assassins from rooftops against several waves of Templar soldiers and siege equipment. Similar toBrotherhood, initiates can be sent on missions to other regions, eventually wresting control from the Templars, and then using the city to produce a stream of income and new Assassin recruits. The game is playable in full 3D across three platforms: PlayStation 3,PC, and Xbox 360, with the console versions supporting both stereoscopic 3D mode for 3D HDTVs and for 2D HDTVs. All Revelations gameplay and cinematics have S3D support.9 ]Multiplayer Multiplayer gameplay also makes a return in Revelations. The mode expands the basics of online modes from Brotherhood with new characters and locations. Players are able to customize their characters' appearance and weapons, as well as start a guild and create its unique coat of arms. Matchmaking and game interface are also improved. Ubisoft says that while the component is returning, they're putting greater focus towards the narrative, as it's the heart of the franchise.10 As players level up in the multiplayer game, they move up in their Abstergo Templar rank and gain access to more information about the company. New multiplayer modes are added to the already existing modes, including "story-oriented quests", as well as a much requested Capture the Flag mode. Some multiplayer maps are based in the island of Rhodes.11 Among the new additions is a new multiplayer mode - Deathmatch - which differs from the previous multiplayer gameplay in that there is no compass pointing toward your assigned target, rather, there is a box in the top right of the screen where your current target is displayed, which glows blue when you enter the line of sight of your target. There is also Simple Deathmatch, which also removes the abilities and perks from the players. The multiplayer function is protected by the Uplay Passport12 system on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, which requires a code for access. Codes are included in all new copies of the game, but are tied to a single Uplay account. This means that players who purchased their copy second hand, will need to purchase a new code to access the multiplayer. Uplay players can buy a new Passport code online or activate a free trial.13